


all for you

by SunHi_FP



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donghae falls in love with Sehun, Drabble, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Kai imprinted on Sehun, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant!Hun, Sehun is a surrogate omega pregnant with Donghae's baby, Sehun loves Kai's alpha scent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mating cycles/ in heat, surrogateomega!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunHi_FP/pseuds/SunHi_FP
Summary: sehun will do anything for money, donghae needs a heir, and kai is the sexy hot guy next door.





	1. let's begin

**Author's Note:**

> w! lapslock & unedited
> 
> just a drabble series of surrogate omega hun and it turned out to be my best stress reliever.

he knows its wrong. but he has no other choice. since his stepmom died he was left with only few bills and lots of debts. his father died when he was ten years old and its his beta stepmom who makes ends meet since then.

working multiple jobs to pay all the debts and being homeless and sleeping over to his so-called relatives finally push him to do this.

a surrogate omega.

"every month we're going to send money in your bank account. and make sure to go regular check ups scheduled to you."

"yes thank you, and I will."

"that's it, we'll schedule a meeting with sir lee with you soon, until then rest assured it's only a matter of time. And I advice for you to enroll in physical fitness for pregnant omega program"

"noted. thank you doc for everything."

the female alpha who helped him through the process grins as they shake hands.

no one knows he had done it, the guilt is there but the idea of finally have a home and money to survive keep him footed.

when he finally moved at the apartment he's going to stay for 9 months. he can't help but to marvel at the place.  
it's so beautiful, with it's own balcony and luxurious kitchen. of course the king size bed which looks so fluffy and screams come sleep makes sehun drool.

the alpha female named Fei mentioned that someone from their company will visit him every now and then for groceries and to make sure he's still alive and haven't ran away.

when he finally put down his duffel bag he sits on the sofa and hugs the fluffy pillows.

the idea of being here to be a surrogate omega vanishes as it feels like he's on a summer vacation.  
alone.


	2. Anchovies

one week on the lavish apartment and sehun felt like he's living on cloud 9.

a female beta named Jia dropped by to inform him that she'll be the one who's going to check on him from time to time.

sehun struts down the hallway to enter the kitchen and opens the fridge. he's been craving for lemon popsicles lately.

he grabs a pack and sits at the counter table. and happily licks the sour frozen treat.

he's going to meet his cousin later, to clear up things and for luhan the worrywart to stop bothering him with his calls.

at first sehun contemplates at the idea, doubting if luhan would ever understand nor listen.

well a secret is a secret he won't tell he's pregnant, he'll deal with his cousin later.

...

 

since his tummy is still as flat as ever, sehun wears his usual graphic tee that says 'all board the hot mess express' and of course his favorite ripped jeans. 

"luhan hyung." sehun greets and sat down opposite him, its the cafe where the latter is working. 

sehun smiles at him crescent eyes and all but luhan only looks at him, sniffing the air.  
they're both omega but out of the two of them his cousin have more heightened sense of smell.   
"are you really my baby hunnie?"  
luhan was scrutinizing him as he keep on sniffing. "you smell.. you smell.."

sehun fidgeted nervously on his seat.  
"hyung, it's really me."

"sehun-ah.. why do I smell anchovies?"

heightened sense of smell my ass this guy has hyperosmia.

"are you dating someone?"

sehun has to think fast, luhan may be his only relative left to care about his existence but the guy also possess a big mouth. in other words, no secret is safe with him.

"I think so?" sehun replied. luhan's eyebrow raised scrutinizing him with his cute doe eyes.

"you think so? what do you mean you think so?"

they sat there. luhan awaiting an explanation, that didn't seem like he was going to get, for sehun was having a mental breakdown at himself on how to explain this to his big mouthed cousin.

their eyes lock on each other. sehun didn't look away, not wanting to lose this battle of stares to the other.

"what's goin' on here?" a voice snaps at them both.

-

i have to cut it here coz it already exceed the 300 words mark I set on this drabble.. sorry..

but dont worry guys i'll update again soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble series are written to practice my english.  
> so sorry for grammar errors etc.  
> still can't believe someone actually read this lest comment.. 
> 
> in other words im so grateful, you guys have no idea. T.T
> 
> and to all who leave kudos, ikennot T.T I dont deserve this ohgosh thank you thank you.. T.T


	3. lemon

"minnie!" luhan shrieks. throwing himself to the other.

kim minseok, luhan's alpha boyfriend narrowed his eyes at them.

"minseok hyung, it's been a long time." sehun bows his head a little then beams at the alpha. 

"yeah, how have you been?" minseok ruffles his hair then sits beside his boyfriend.

"minnie, there's something wrong with his scent!" luhan exclaimed while looking at sehun.

"hm. well, it gives a strong scent of pheromones that indicates his taken."  
minseok pointed out. sehun opened his mouth to argue but wait, maybe they're talking about the other life growing inside him.

"i'm seeing someone." sehun lied, holding their gazes as pin drop silence settled over them. 

sehun bit his lip maybe he isn't convincing enough. luhan only scrunched his brow and rolled his sleeve. "who's the bastard?"

minseok offers some chocolates to sehun who shudders and refuses as luhan begins the 'i didn't raise you to keep secrets from me' speech.

-

stepping inside the apartment had never been this depressing.  
''my gut feelings' right, today is a bad day.'' sehun muttered under his breath as he wobbled his way on the kitchen. 

opening the fridge, he searches for the treat that will erase luhan's nagging stuck on his head. he pulls his hair when he realized he ran out of his favorite lemon popsicles.

"just great!"

...

the next morning came too early much to sehun's distaste. he groaned and rolled over ignoring his digital clock that glared an angry 8.00 am at him. today's the beginning of his gym class.

and it starts at 9.00 am and to sehun's dismay he realized that he has to do stretchings first thing in the morning.''i wanna die'' he groaned aloud snuggling into his pillow. last night he had some very weird dream of himself turning into a pretty sea horse that leaves black goody fluid everytime he swam away.

'the fuck does that even mean?'' sehun muttered scrunching his brows and kicking the sheets onto the ground. 

the alarm began its ugly shrill beeping again and sehun finally rolled out of bed glaring at the innocent device and switched it off. 

"i'm too cute to be a sea horse anyway. and look at this body. it's perfect. perfect." he hissed at his reflection in the bathroom, eyes hardening, nostrils flaring. after a while he winked at himself saying a ''looking good handsome'' and began getting ready. 

he thanks the heavens when he arrived at the gym with the instructor still nowhere in sight. might as well make friends.

"hi," sehun greets the closest omega on where he is sitting crossed leg.  
"hello." the male omega replied. sehun squealed at his cuteness and the little baby bump that is noticeable under his shirt.  
sehun sat down beside him. "my name is sehun. and you are?"

"ryeowook. nice to meet you." they shook hands and talk about everything and anything. well, no one can resist sehun's cute self.

everyone jolted as a loud bang resonated through the room and a tall attractive man with tan skin, dark eyes and messy black hair strolled inside. he was wearing a black tank tops which showcase his delicious biceps and collar bones.

"the name's kai. i'll be your gym class instructor. welcome to knocked-up fitness." the man said curtly, scanning the room. 

sehun bit his lip as those dark eyes landed on him. sehun breathes out and inhales.

and oh lemon. sehun gulps.

 

-

 

lol at sehun's mood swings..   
>_<  
and kai as gym instructor is asdfghjkl

and here's the update. my conscience is killing me on how i end the last chapter. so 300 words quota be damned. 

i'll update again soon.. thank you for reading.


	4. lemon tea

well, sehun was expecting a bulky man with humungous amout of muscles not a lean and sexy tanned guy with the perfect body proportions and the perfect muscles.

the corner of kai's lip quirk slightly and looked away from sehun.

"i would appreciate it if you follow the rules of the gym before entering this room."  
kai said calmly and sehun fidgeted as eyes fell on him. 'what have i done?' sehun asks himself.  
and his question was answered when ryeowook whispered. "you didn't apply concealing mist, dont you?"  
sehun shook his head. he was running late and forgotten all about it.

"don't worry i have mine on the locker.i'll let you spray later." ryeowook said and he thank god for the life of the brunette.  
"thanks hyung."

another attractive man with blonde hair entered the room, carrying a black furred pit bull with spiked collars in his arms.  
"hi i'm kim jongdae and this is cocker, we are his trusty assistant." jongdae saluted in greeting.

a moment of silence enveloped the room as kai takes the dog from jongdae and puts the scary looking animal on a high chair at the corner of the room.

"it is beneficial if you drink lots of water before we start every sessions. jongdae will hand you the printed guidelines later. and for now, we will do some warm ups." kai motions to jongdae to give each one of them the mats rolled at the back.

.

sehun can only stare at kai's reflection on the mirror as he lowers his body languidly as he pushes his hips back and bending his knees. oh! look at that perfectly rounded butt.   
sehun wets his lips as he imitates the notion. he never see someone do a body-weight squats this sensual.  
kai's thigh muscles flex through his spandex shorts. and oh why does it felt like it's getting hotter?

"pause, then slowly. back to the first position. let's go for five of this and we'll have our break." kai announces, surveying them through the mirror.

.

they're standing in front of ryeowook's locker. sehun wiped the sweat on his forehead with a towel as ryeowook handed him the concealing mist. sehun was lost in his little world for a second as his thoughts lead him to a certain tanned man, with concealed musky masculine, minty and lemony scent.

"you look uncomfortable. is something bothering you?" ryeowook asks, worry evident on his voice. sehun can only shake his head and emptied the remaining content on his water bottle.

"let's go back inside?"

"yeah, thanks again hyung."

"no problem."

.

time passes by and before sehun knows it their thirty minutes session is over. "fuck.'' sehun whimpers under his breath as he shamelessly oggled kai's perfect ass.

"-o you have anything to do after this?"

"pardon?" sehun finally looked away, and faces his new friend. 

"never mind. is your husband going to pick you up?" ryeowook asks.

sehun froze. he's a surrogate omega, he doesn't have one. 

suddenly fei's voice plays on his mind over and over.

.

sehun was left standing at the parking lot outside the gym building as ryeowook's husband named yesung picked him up.

sehun can only feel sorry for their future kids upon noticing their height.

hailing a cab he decided to go grocery shopping before returning to the apartment. might as well spent those growing amount of money in his bank account as he is now debt-free.

he has no idea where it is coming from. but one thing is for sure. the other father of the child he's carrying is rich as fuck.

.

 

PokaPoka~ chips! sehun squealed as he puts packs upon packs of the delightful cookies on the cart.   
lemon tea, lemon flavored snacks, and of course lemon popsicles.

"eat healthy foods, fruit and vegetables." sehun remembers kai's ending note before their gym session come to it's end.

and that leads him to the fruits and vegetable section. okay maybe it's destiny that leads him there. because there he is the man whom invading his thoughts standing coolly, both hands holding two cucumbers.

kai smiles as he put both on his basket. 

and what did just happen? well, it would be nice if that smile is directed to him.

sehun followed the man for a while. no you're not stalking him, you're just curious that is all. sehun explains to himself.

the tanned man finally goes to the counter to pay. and when he's done sehun immediately followed. but since he shopped more items he was left behind. 

sehun can only stare at his retreating back.

and no no.. he doesn't have a crush on his gym instructor.

 

.

 

"home sweet home!" sehun singsongs as he entered the apartment.

as much as he wants to hit the hay right after entering, he needs to put his groceries first then have a long warm shower. and fixed himself a decent meal.

he lazily does everything as an intense tiredness consumed him.

-

sehun was woken up by the growling of his stomach but when he sat up he was hit by a sudden nausea, he untangled himself on the sheets and wobbled his way on the bathroom.  
after emptying the content of his stomach, he splashes cold water on his face ang gurgled.  
all the while muttering a series of "it's alright sehun, you can do this." 

sitting on the close lid toilet, sehun can only thank his deceased mom for giving birth to someone like him.

the struggle is real. if only he isn't alone on this.

after regaining his strength he padded his way on the kitchen. the digital clock atop the refrigerator blinks a 5:50 am at him.

he wants to eat banana cheesecake but sadly he doesn't have the ingredients nor the energy to bake, anyway.

so as to make himself feel refreshed, he opens one of the cupboards and make himself lemon tea.

he sat down at the counter and pats his belly. "you like lemons that much huh?"

"how about chocolates? they're my favorite actually. but after having you there, the mere thought of it make me want to puke."  
sehun continued patting his belly. and he realized he's leaking as tears come tumbling down his cheek as if they're on some kind of a race.

"why are you making me feel this way? i can't eat my chocolate, i can't even control my own emotions, and now i... i'm so sorry. i'm sorry.. so sorry" 

after regaining his self. his tea has already grown cold.   
he made another cup and weave his way on the balcony. he only went on that part of the apartment once.

opening the door. he was greeted by a fresh gush of seoul's morning air. the balcony was facing the west, a perfect view for sunsets he noted.

"look. life is too beautiful sehun. just don't be too attached on the pup. you can do this." he muttered to himself.

he sips at his tea and enjoy the scenery. after a while he has this feeling of being watched. sehun look around only to find a black pit bull staring at him angrily or is that curiously? he have no idea.

the black furred animal is comfortably seating on a rug at his neighbors balcony. it have a spiked collar around his invisible neck.  
sehun screamed and the dog barks back at him.

and why does the dog look familiar?

 

-

hi?  
tbh i have a lot of ideas on this fic but when i started writing, i feel like i'm just putting jumble of words that didn't even make sense. and that's the reason why it took me days to post this new chapter.

from the bottom of my heart, i'm so grateful to the lovelies who spent their time reading and commenting. rlly. T_T

xoxo


	5. cheesecake

it's funny how sehun smelled him first, as his neighbor balcony door opened fully and the overwhelming citrus scent fills his lungs.

'i'm bewitched by his scent' sehun concluded. but he just can't stop staring at the perfection that is his gym instructor. with the tanned man who looked like he just gotten out of bed, and not to forget the hair. it looked like post sex hair. oh! it would be nice to ran his fingers on that messy hair every morning.

is fate playing with him right now?  
because if it is, sehun's sure it's laughing at him right at this moment.

"cocker, hey buddy." kai petted the dog lovingly. and upon noticing sehun's unmoving form.  
kai scoped the dog in his arms and faced his direction.  
"so you're my new neighbor, hi." kai greeted with a lazy smile.

sehun screamed internally. is he talking to me? yep he is. and oh my he is smiling holy cow! oh sehun pull yourself together.

"h-hi?" sehun replied quietly, cheeks heating up.

"you're also on my gym class right?" kai tilts his head to the left as if deep in thought. and if sehun got a fucking camera with him right now, he would die to capture that expression on the latter's face.

"yes," came sehun's reply, he lowered his head. how can this guy be so smexy hot and cute at the same time?

the dog, cocker, yipped. it's tongue poked out and wets it's little nose.  
"it's nice to meet you..?" kai trails off looking amused at sehun's flushed face.

"sehun." 

"sehun," kai said with his sexy deep voice and sehun thinks he's going to melt and die right there and then. "i'll have to feed this baby his breakfast. see you around."

"yeah." 

okay, so maybe he is falling for his gym instructor slash the hot guy next door.

wait. wait, wait, wait. that escalated quickly, far too quickly, and sehun is not ready to go there yet. but who would thought that the tanned man actually have this cute side?

-

luhan was hugging his knees, head resting at minseok's shoulder. they're at minseok's apartment, sitting on the alpha's beat up sofa watching sappy romcom movie on a lazy saturday morning. a perfect day indeed.

"do you not feel something strange about sehun lately?" luhan asked the latter softly.

"hm? no. why?"

"baba said sehun payed all their family debts the other day." minseok's mouth forms a little 'o'. "so I went to that pastry shop he's working but his co-workers said he resigned two weeks ago."

"maybe he found a new high paying job." minseok began massaging the omega's scalp and luhan sighs.

"or he got himself a sugardaddy."

"luhan."

"minnie, their families' debt is like the price of a brand new sports car. and he just pay it all once." luhan pointed out muting the volume of the television. "and didn't he told us he is seeing someone?"

"why don't you call him and ask him yourself?" minseok suggests as they face each other.

"on how to get a sugardaddy?" minseok frowned at that, his forehead all wrinkled.

"hell no, I mean how he got the money. maybe his earning it all the while, working multiple jobs is no joke. and stop with your negative speculations"

"we do help him paying y'know  
and the kid won't answer any of my calls." luhan huffs, he didn't see this coming. as if his little sehun is erasing any tracks on his whereabouts.

"go to his shoebox apartment then" minseok suggests. worry now evident on his voice.

"I went there yesterday too. the apartment owner said he moved out a week ago." luhan felt like crying. his cousin had gone through a lot. he didn't sell hinself to pay all those debts, did he? "minnie, help me find him."

"yes yes now stop mopping. you look like my boss."

"eww. your boss who looks like shreck?" minseok began tickling luhan's sides and the room was filled by unmanly shrieks and the alpha's laughter. 

-

sehun peeled another orange without taking his eyes off the large television, he's watching a documentary of an extinct sea animal. but strangely he isn't paying attention on the animal nor the one who is spurting facts about the animal but he is only paying at one thing and that is the ocean.  
it's so blue and looks so comforting. he swears he can even taste the sea water just by watching.

the doorbell rang and sehun almost jumps off the sofa, startled. 

sehun cast one last longing look at the ocean on the television before making his way on the door. "hi sehun!" jia greeted cheerfuly.

"noona!" without thinking twice. sehun throws himself on the female beta. oh how much he longs for human interaction. well, his meeting of kai early in the morning counts as half not one. because there's no skin to skin contact involved he reasons.

jia hugs him and pats the back of his head softly. "how are you feeling cheesecake?"

"you have no idea. and speaking of cheesecake i'm dying to have one."

"alright." jia broke the hug and entered the apartment. "have you eaten your lunch?" she weaved her way on the kitchen with sehun happily tailing behind.

"kind of? well i'm eating oranges." sehun looks down at his fluffy slippers when jia looks at him with her murderous gaze.

"sehun, you need to eat a decent meal, did you cook that meat i've brought yesterday?" sehun opens the fridge and took two lemon popsicles handing one at the beta, a peace offering.

he looks up when the beta accepts the frozen treat."yeah. last night." sehun beams and sats at the counter as the beta busies herself, preparing the ingredients she need on baking sehun's cheesecake.

"good. how's your gym class?"

"great!"

"tell me more about it, I have to report it to doctor fei later." jia says, as she mixed in the warmed cream  
cheese, sugar, cornstarch, and salt in the bowl of a stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment.

"well, we are all on our first trimester.and there's this cute omega who got this cute baby bump, he thinks it's twins."

-

sehun was licking his fourth lemon popsicle eyes on the television. sehun can only sigh in contentment, his tummy full, and watching cartoons with his lemon popsicles on a saturday night is lifeuu."take a bath." jia yells from the other side of the apartment, she's been busy cleaning the guestroom.

"whyyyy? i'm too lazy to do anything." sehun yells back, lying vertical on the sofa, his feet dangling at backside of the the sofa, all the while watching tom and jerry upside down.

"we're going out. and for your information feeling tired without reason is a symptom that you are indeed pregnant. but you have to move your sexy butt coz walking around helps you to stop with that lazy state." sehun huffs as the beta entered the room, switching off the television.

"I swear if you reach the second trimester you'll be nagging at me on how your feet is numb and your ankles swelling, so better deal with the now. " okay she's being all mother hen now sehun mentally prepares.

"right. right"

.

they're at the crowded area of hongdae with street vendors all ligned up and majority of the busy crowd are college students and foreigners who looks having so much fun, tasting out korean food. and then there's sehun who looks like a walking burito with his thick jacket, "noona, i'm thirsty."  
both hands full with warm bungeoppang.

they entered a bubble tea shop and jia gapes at the pregnant omega that is looking at her, fully alert now, with his eyes twinkling and a huge smile plastered on his face.

just how did a simple cup of bubble tea can do this?

she lets himself being dragged out by the overly-excited omega that keeps blabbering about his daily struggles.

when they arrived back at the apartment. jia helped him took off the jacket as an extreme tiredness consumed him.

sehun can only thank the heavens that the beta is here. "noona, stay please." he mumbled as the beta tucked him in on his bed.

"i'm not going anywhere cheesecake, just sleep."

-

monday morning and sehun wokes up nausea free.  
he have a gym class today, and thinking about a certain tanned alpha makes him feel giddy from excitement.

jia greeted him taking in a very excited sehun.  
"who are you and where's my lazy cheesecake?" she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"noona! you're here again." sehun beams, the beta mirroring his smile.

"of course, how about tuna sandwich for breakfast?" she wiggles her eyebrows and they both laugh, it's going to be an awesome day.

when jia is long gone and after a long warm bubble bath. he may or may not spray a little too much concealing mist.

he remembered his weird dream on his first day of gym class and sehun came into conclusion that the strange dream is kind of a warning to him that day to spray but of course he didn't realized it 'till now.

sehun enters the gym while trying to catch his breath, half way through the car ride it began to pour heavily.

sehun scans the room only to lock gazes with the tanned man, that looks at him like he has never seen him before. right! he is late. sehun self-consciously passes his hand through his hair embarrassed.

"sehun-ah, here!" ryeowook half yells at the other side of the room. sehun wobbled his way on the brunette and sat on the mat beside him.

"we just finished stretching." ryeowook says, relaxing and leaning back. jongdae came to his rescue and helped him with his stretchings.

sehun really needs to restrain the leap his heart makes whenever kai looks at his direction on the mirror all the while doing those squats or whatever that is that they're doing.

maybe he isn't that oblivious at sehun's shameless stares after all. when they have their break ,sehun almost shouts 'finally' as he made his way on the bathroom with ryeowook following close behind him. 

.

 

"woah, you know it's normal for pregnant omega like us to pee more often. you should've excused yourself." ryeowook says as sehun continued to empty his bladder.

"i was going to but he beat me to it." ryeowook snorts. muttering 'yeah right' under his breath.

"or your just busy oggling those pair of butt?" ryeowook pointed out one eyebrow raised.

"hyung!" 

"uh huh, bet your husband will be jealous when he finds out." ryeowook says with a cheeky grin, again the husband thing and sehun can only chuckle at that.

the sound of a throat clearing softly  
from behind them breaks the flow of their conversation.  
"i'm sorry to disturb both of you," a discreet voice murmurs. "But you guys aren't the only one who got to pee…" 

right.

the duo washed their hands in silence.  
when they managed to get out, feet scrambling. it's only a matter of seconds before the laughter bursts out of them both like hiccups.

"i'm sorry to disturb both of you~" ryeowook mimics and another series of laughter bubbles in sehun's throat.  
"you guys aren't the only one who got to pee~" ryeowook continues and ohgosh he thinks he looks like a tomato with how red his face is. 

"stop it hyung." sehun says as he wipes some moisture from his eyes, the result of their mirth.

-

when their session came to an end, it's still raining outside. jongdae reminds them of their healthy routine before bidding them farewell. 

"sehun-ah, my husband just texted me, he arrived. do you need a ride?" ryeowook asks. the room had gotten a lot quieter.

"no no. I can manage," sehun replied. he don't want to bother the couple, he can just hail a cab later, when the rain subsides.

"are you ready to go?" yesung asks when he entered the room, and ryeowook nods and faced the younger omega, sehun nods too reassuring his friend, giving ryeowook one last squeeze on the arm before the smaller man bids him a 'see you wednesday ' and turns to leave.

it'll be nice if someone could fetch him up too. and then go to some ramyeon place and slurp down noodle soup while watching the rain fall from a window. sehun sighs dreamily.

his daydreaming came to halt when he felt something hot and wet on his knees. sehun looks down and oh.  
"h-hi cocker."  
the dog wagged it's tail, staring up at him. jongdae had gone home so he looks around for the dog's owner but the alpha is busy talking to another alpha who came to fetch his pregnant omega.

he dropped to his knees to pet the dog. reluctant at first but when the dog began to nestle on his lap, he can only smile as the dog continued wagging it's tail. he began to scratch the back of the dog's ears. "oh look at you. all tough looking at the outside but all soft and cute in the inside." just like his owner, sehun chuckles.

time goes by and sehun can only giggle when the dog starts to lick his face. happy that he found a new friend.

"hey sehun." 

the voice is deep and husky, with an upward lilt to it. sehun looks up. kai is  
studying him, eyes dark and a mild expression on his face.

"h-hey," sehun mutters , clearing his  
throat. he rises from the floor but forgets about the dog so he stumble back down again.  
"easy. here, take my hand." kai says as he scoped the dog in his left arm and extends his free hand. 

sehun stares at the offered hand for a while before taking it. his  
palm is cool, whereas kai's is warm. he noted. and he likes the contrast of their skin.

"we have to leave, another session will began in ten minutes." kai says, sehun lets out a soft oh, still in a daze as he keep on staring at the alpha up close. a faint blush blossoms over his pale cheeks.

"is that yours?" kai asks pointing at his gym bag. sehun can only nod, as he grabs it from the floor and shoulders it, gripping the strap for dear life. then kai winks at him as he turns to leave. holy cow! did he fucking winked at me? who am i? and why am i still alive?

what an awesome day indeed! sehun concludes, internally squealing. 

-

finally I managed to update~  
yasss!!

i've been busy lately and got no time to write 'till now.  
anywayz, thank you for reading! and comments are loved~ 

xoxo

ve been busy lately and got no time to write


	6. lemon popsicles

-

as the warm water soaks into his hair, washing away the grime and sweat of the day, sehun tries to clear his mind and focus on the changes of his body. 

his nipples are sticking out, and he's gaining weight from eating frequent, small meals. scrubbing hard the junction where his neck and shoulder met with a washcloth, he closed his eyes and imagines plump lips kissing that area. he whimpered and lets out a soft moan, tries to imagine strong hand replacing his own, moving lower and lower and i--

woah. woah, woah, woah just what the hell. no no no. sehun mentally scolds himself for even imagining things like that. washing the shampoo out of his hair, sehun sighs loudly. 

"sehun! just what the fuck are you thinking?" he mumbles as he accusingly points his reflection on the bathroom mirror.  
"gross! gross, grosssss." shooking his head, he shuts off the water, and grabs the towel hanging on the rack.

it's late and the last time he touched himself is a couple of months ago. it's not that he's inexperience in the romance area. he dated a male beta two years ago but never done anything except holding hands and the shy pecks on rosy cheeks. so during his heat cycles it's all thanks to his trusty right hand.

and doing dirty things like that kinda makes him feel self conscious, remembering there's another life is growing inside him.

"sorry lemon. i promise i won't do naughty things like that anymore." he whispers as he pulls on his pajamas and dries his hair with a hair blower.

 

"by the way, thanks for being so nice to me this morning." he pats his belly twice and continues to dry his hair.

when he's all dried up, he crawls into bed—a bed just a little too big for him—sehun tries to forget about love and relationships.'love is for people who deserves it. and sadly i'm not one of them.'. he muttered under his breath, drifting off to dreamland.

.

the next time sehun talk to kai privately, it's another rainy day. with the class ended five minutes early and ryeowook long gone. he's standing at the gym building's lobby when kai approaches him. cocker hot on his heels.

"sehun.."

sehun can feel his heartbeat accelerate, and he looks at kai, his respond almost a whisper that leaves his lips. "yeah?"

"the rain is not stopping anytime soon, and we're living right next to each other. " sehun's breath comes to a halt, showing his surprise, before he interrupts. "you mean..?"

kai scopes cocker and damn puppy eyes and real puppy eyes. "we're offering you a ride."

"of course!" came the instant reply and sehun can't help the blush that blossom on his cheeks when kai looked stunned for a second but grinned at him nonetheless.

"i only have one umbrella, here give me your bag." sehun complied and handed him his gym back, in return kai hands him cocker, the mutt wiggles on his hold.

"my car is parked outside, so here." kai puts on his own jacket around sehun and zipped it. all of this is happening with sehun frozen to his feet.

"all done. let's go?" kai asks. sehun can only nod his head. 

-

sehun just can't believe he's sitting on kai's car. the tanned man whose driving skills is that of a pro.

sehun's holding cocker and imagines the dog as their child. and the warmth that the alpha's jacket provides, wants him to nestle his cheek on the mutt's head.

"you're so cute whenever you did that." kai's deep voice is smooth and calming. sehun looks up to him and oh what a beautiful sight.

"huh?"

"whenever you scrunched your nose." kai says. imitating the action. sehun laughs and hugs the dog to his chest.

"is that a compliment?" 

kai smiled and pinched his nose. "it is whatever you want it to be." 

damn. skinship progress! he mentally give himself a two thumbs up.

feeling a little bolder, sehun finally ask him. "so, can I ask you to be my friend?"

"sure. friends, neighbors, instructor whatever." kai comments and they both laugh at that. "your cute."

am i? of course i am!! sehun squealed.

-

standing outside his apartment door, sehun thanks the alpha for the ride as he hands him his gym bag.

kai took the mutt on his hold. and says, "that's nothing. if you need anything, you know where to find me." kai replies, smiling as he walks to the direction of his own apartment's door.

"right."

he heard the beep as kai entered his passcode, and bids him a "have a good day little omega." wait.. what?

.

and it's not until he's finished nibbling his second lemon popsicle did he realized that he is still wearing kai's jacket.

oh

-

week 6 - pregnancy diary

hi lemon! you've been so nice to me lately and just so you know tomorrow is d-day! yep. we're going to the clinic to see how you doin' 

this is our secret okay? that i'm making you a diary. so when you grow up and learn how to read, you won't feel alone. i'm right here. - appa sehun

ps. i'll buy more lemon popsicles laturrr

 

-

a/n

lol there are like three different versions of this chapter xP and gawd i'm so ashamed at how they ended up oh so sweet during the car ride.. danggg i'm jealous.

(sakit sa ulo kung paano ko isisingit si donghae.. >_<)

anywayz, thanks so much for reading.. i'll update with more sekai moments soon~ and comments are looovvveeeeddd~ <3

xoxo


	7. ocean

\- 

the next morning, he was awakened by jia's shrill voice.  
"cheesecake! it's time to wake up!"

"five more minutes." he grumbles, nestling his face on the pillow. 

"na uh~ it's nine thirty already. get up." jia began to shake his shoulders.

"oh come on. we're going to the clinic today!"

"oh, shit," sehun mutters. in a second, he's rolling over the bed, untangling himself from the cocoon of blankets he made for himself last night. "noona!"

"yeah, i know. go wash up." she pats him on the head as he stands up "your gaining weight."

"oh please, tell me that when i'm more sober." sehun murmurs as he made his way on the bathroom. jia laughing behind.

-

and that's how sehun and jia found themselves ten minutes late on sehun's scheduled appointment. the clinic's walls are painted a calm mint green, with faux wood flooring and a sterile smell, sehun holds in his breath. no no no he's not going to puke.

"oh sehun?" the nurse calls out his name. jia perks up and squeezed his arms. but sensing sehun's unmoving form, she's surprised to see sehun's pale face "hey, are you okay?"  
am i okay? i want to vomit! no no no your not. hold it in. oh c'mon your a strong omega. he assures himself and turns to give the beta a nod.

"here." he muttered weakly.

"you can go in now." the nurse guide them to the door that has a 'dr. kim joonmyeon' engraved in metal door name plate.

.

dr. kim joonmyeon is a very soft spoken beta doctor. and it only took him seconds to feel comfortable around the doctor's company.

"i see to it that your a special case. doc fei informed me beforehand. how are you feeling sehun-sshi?"

"i feel like i'm going to throw up." sehun replied honestly. joonmyeon scribbles something on his notepad and looks up to him.

"okay. let's get this over with then." joonmyeon smiles his handsome smile, that he founds oh so comforting.

"can you tell me about your discomforts for the past few weeks?" joonmyeon asks. sehun directed his eyes to the left where jia is sitting at the corner. 

"i feel tired all the time, mood swings, upset stomach and the usual cravings."

"i see. how about body changes?"

"i'm gaining weight doc. and.." sehun looks down as he shyly whispers a. "my breast are you know.."

"everything's going fine then. glad that the insemination process is a success." joonmyeon muttered the last line under his breath but sehun heard it anyway. "now let's hear the baby's heartbeat."

and sehun heard the most precious sound he ever heard on his entire twenty-three years of existence.

-

"is there anywhere you want to go?" jia asks, they're at a seafood restaurant in seodaemun . slurping down seafood tofu soup.

"noona, i want to go to the ocean."  
sehun says, wiping the corners of his mouth with a table napkin.

the beta looks up and smiles at him."okay then." she nods and bites into her sundubu.

he's dying to see the ocean lately, not just on television but to see it for real. hear the sounds of the waves, feel the sand on his feet, and just marvel at the beauty, that is the ocean.

"can we go now?" he asks, eyes turning brighter, fingers fiddling with each other from excitement.

jia snorts a "now?" and got choked on the shrimp she's been eating.

"yes, let's go." sehun stands up. and made his way to the restaurant's exit.

"hey! let me eat first." jia just shook her head at the omega's mischief.

.

sehun giggles - a sweet, carefree sound as he play with the waves. and let's his feet get caked with sand and washed by the cool waters.  
they're at gyeongpo beach. and jia is taking pictures of him but he didn't mind. because damn he freakin' missed this.

maybe because he grow up in cheongsando, an island off the south coast in jeolla province. he remembers how his father teached him how to swim, to fish, to make sand castle and to enjoy every waves.

it's nice. just his father and him living together near the ocean and that's until his father finally remarried and moved to the city with him.

but the comfort and calmness he's feeling right now is different. like there's something inside him is deeply longing for the ocean.

he consciously touched his tummy. is it because of the baby?

maybe? he smiles dreamily as he looks at the ocean. 'just enjoy every waves of life little sehunnie, you're the strongest omega i know.' his father's voice is always clear and calm.

click.

"wow. this one's my fav. sentimental preggy cheesecake" jia hollers. sehun grins deviously at the beta. 

"noona! play with me~" sehun runs to her and hauls the beta into the waves. splashing each other salty waters.

 

-

beep.

1 message received from s&g company - jia

"ceo lee?"

"sorry. let me read this first."

the alpha looks down at the phone in his hand and runs his thumb across the screen. it lights up with a message notification. he opens it and greeted with three pictures with a 'sehun today + doctor's appointment' it reads.

first picture, is a male omega sleeping cutely, with his head poking out on the bundles of fluffy blankets.   
second picture is the same omega smiling preciously, a doppler fetal monitor in hand .  
and lastly the third picture shows the omega's hand on his tummy, as he smiles dreamily at the ocean.

wow. the surrogate omega is.

damn.

beautiful.

-

week 6- pregnancy diary

hi lemon! you have no idea how much you made appa happy today!  
and! and i finally listened to your heartbeat. it beats alongside mine. but yours is too cute! so precious!

and we finally went to see the ocean! i know, i know. you love it there don't you? ohohoho yes you do.   
\- appa sehun 

-

hi! ^^  
as alwayz thanks so much for reading.  
and comments are loveedddd.. ❤   
so feel free to drop me a line~~  
<3

xoxo


	8. lemonade

-

a day after their trip on the ocean, sehun feels like an inner craving had been satisfied.

and he got more closer with jia. sehun knows it's her duty to check on him but jia treats him like how one treats a little brother. and sehun is more than happy to be pampered by the female beta.  
and speaking of getting pampered he kinda misses his cousin.

rolling on the king sized bed after his quick trip on the bathroom. sehun suddenly remembers kai's jacket. he sats up and arranges the fluffy pillows back on their original state, rummaging through the closet as he searches for the piece of fabric.

after a couple of minutes of searching and making his wardrobe a mess, he finally finds it."i have to give this back to him." sehun muttered to himself, holding kai's jacket and fold it neatly.  
and fold it neatly.  
and fold it "ahhh" he shouted in frustration. why can't he fold it NEATLY?

 

-

standing at kai's doorstep at seven in the morning, paper bag in hand, sehun finally got the courage to ring his neighbor's doorbell. 

feeling a little agitated he walks in circles. mentally counting cute kittens jumping on the tr -- the door finally swung opened and oh. a sleepy looking kai greets him.   
"i- i'm just going to give this back to you." sehun says, and looks down because sleepy dark eyes and messy bed hair is too much for him to handle."sorry for disturbing you." he continues. gosh why does he sound like he's confessing to the alpha? he can feel his cheeks heating up. 

kai took the paper bag containing his jacket. "hey, it's fine." the alpha reaches out to ruffle his hair. and sehun looks up then, not bothering to smooth down the mess.

"i.. i'll go then." sehun whispered but his feet isn't moving. yah move!

"see you on gym tomorrow." kai brushes his fingertips against his own messy hair and smiles a lazy smile down at him.

kim kai why are you so handsome? he was about to say but glad he stopped just in time he's going to blurt it out.

.

[two weeks later]

sehun is still the only one in the gym class when a very familiar silhouette appears at the doorstep and enters.

looking up he greets the older omega as he sat down beside him gracefully.

"here." ryeowook hands him an envelope.

sehun beams at the blooming omega."what's this?" he asks, looking down at the baby blue colored envelope.

"open it." his friend says without looking at him, busy texting his husband.

"invitation for your baby shower?" sehun giggles, he always dreamed on attending one.

"yep. this saturday. your coming right?" ryeowook asks hopefully.

sehun scoffs and envelopes the older omega in a bear hug."of course i'm coming hyung!"

"that's settled then." ryeowook says hugging him back.

.

"sehun" kai calls out when their gym class ended, jongdae is grinning at him beside the alpha, holding a sleepy cocker in his arms. sehun cooed internally as the dogs stares at him sleepily.

"yes?" sehun finally responds.

scratching the hair at the back of his head kai asks him a "do you want to come and have lunch with us?" well that's a first. a lunch with kai.

tugging the hem of his shirt, sehun can only nod enthusiastically.

.

sehun doesn’t know how things turned out like this, but sehun likes it. no, he freakin loves it. sitting beside kai, as their elbows touches, while eating his seafood meal is lifeuu!

the alpha laughs obnoxiously at something jongdae just said, and sehun can only stare adoringly at kai's action.

"sehun-sshi~" jongdae lights up, smiling his cat smile at him.

jongdae is loud and funny but sehun like him nonetheless. the beta always engages sehun in his storytelling and never fail to make sehun laugh at his witty jokes.

sehun gnaws on the tips of his chopsticks, and looks at jongdae. "hm?"

"your husband must be so happy to have you~ pretty." jongdae chirps happily and puts more soft tofu on his soup bowl.

sehun sank into his chair, and then frowned. "i'm not pretty. i'm handsome!"

"cute~ kai, i like him!"

for now, he'll let the husband part pass. as they eat their food happily.

and sehun learned more about kai. the sweet, kind, caring and a complete husband material alpha every omega, beta and female alpha alike would love to have as a mate, who is most often misunderstood because of his tough appearance, is a actually a softie. born to make sehun's heartbeats race and go crazy with his endearing puppy eyes and carefree laughs. and it's still a mystery and a big question mark for sehun on why the alpha is still single.

and yep for the second time, he's sitting on kai's passenger seat on the alpha's car with a sleeping dog on his lap.

and damn. is the mutt drooling on his pants? another yep. well that's --

the alpha's eyes are on the road when he asks " is your husband away?"

a lil taken aback sehun just stare at the alpha's side profile. "huh?" 

"is your husband away? i don't want to sound like i'm intruding. just curious that is all."

"y-yeah." sehun fidgeted nervously on his seat. he don't want to lie to the alpha but he have no choice. and he kinda believes the other father of his baby is on a vacation trip. it's much better to think of it that way.

"i see." kai curls his mouth into a tiny grin. "so, you think of a name yet?"

"i call him lemon." sehun beams at the alpha. happy at sharing this fact with someone other than himself.

"lemon." kai chuckles, tilting his head to the side. his eyes still on the road. "really?"

sehun hummed and hovers his hand on his tummy as comfortable silence settled over them.

kai is looking at his middle when he says, "hi lemon. hope you're doing well in there."

and sehun melts inside. overwhelmed.

a complete husband material indeed!  
.

phone in hand sehun starts hobbling over to the kitchen, maybe adding a certain kim jongdae on his line acc is a bad idea.

because now he can't stop laughing at jongdae's retorts on their line thread.

how about baby in a pocket? the new message reads. 

idk >< sehun replies, opening a pack of poka poka chips and began to munch it happily.

oh c'mmon it's so easy, jongdae sends back. 

sehun replies with frustrated bunnies stickers.

jongdae sends him a picture of kangaroos instead.

oh. a baby in a pocket.

-

sehun find himself sitting on the bed three days later. hugging his knees on his chest, tonight is the baby shower and obviously his having a mental breakdown on what to wear.

"so you own graphic tees, graphic tees, and what's this? more graphic tees!" jia exclaimed, grimacing at sehun's clothes scattered atop of the king size bed. "don't tell me your planing to wear this kind of stuff in a baby shower?" the beta crosses her arms on her chest as she looks at sehun. 

"that's why i call you in the first place!"sehun pulls his hair and faces jia. "noona help me."

"okay, okay. let's go shopping."

turns out. sehun shop more baby clothing than his own. as he picks up a gift for ryeowook's babies. and of course for lemon too.

onesies and booties alike. he squealed happily. cute cute cute!

.

the simple baby shower party started pretty well. with the couple greeting every guest happily. thanking each and everyone for coming.

and no doubt ryeowook is expecting twins by how round his belly looks when he's just in his first trimester.

"hyung!" sehun greets handing his gift wrapped in hot pink colored box with a cute white ribbon.

"sehun-ah!" ryeowook squealed as they hug each other. "glad, you made it."

"of course! hyung, you look so gorgeous!" sehun beams at his friend and grins at yesung.

"you too!"

sehun mentally noted to thank jia later. he's wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a pair of simple jeans.

the couple ushered him in inside, the house is cozy and inviting. the living room turned into a cute space where guests mingled. talking animatedly and some catching up with whoever they're talking.

and there's the kitchen counter that has conveniently turned into a bar for tonight.

sehun sat down on one of the stool at the counter and made himself a lemonade. he is content like this, watching people having fun as he comfortably sips on his lemon drink.

there's a tray full of pastries on the side. he eyed the chocolate muffins for a while but then again he don't want to waste his time throwing up just because lemon hates the food he likes.

then there's a a white board at the corner of the living room where every guest are free to write baby names suggestions.

sehun wrote young jae and kwang joon. god! he have a lot of ideas in mind but opted on the two. because youngkwang means twins.

.

yesung and ryeowook are now dancing in those slow romantic cheesy love song.

"please dance with us." yesung says, when the first song ended. and some of the couple guests are now dancing too.

sehun gulps down his lemonade,determined to make himself at least three glasses before he return home. because everything's going a little cheesy and romantic for his liking. too much for his first baby shower party.

so he's surprised when he heard a familiar voice greeting him as the alpha entered the room. "little omega!" kai walks to his direction and sits down beside him. sehun shyly nods in acknowledgement. fuck! he looks so good in that red button-down tucked into a branded jeans! damn ryeowook! he invited their gym instructor without informing him!

he breathes in and ah uh, wrong move. as kai's citrus scent fogs him. gosh! how to keep calm?

"is that lemonade?" kai asks popping a grape on his mouth. 

"yeah. want some?" sehun responds, hands busy, already making another glass for the alpha.

when sehun finished making the drink, he's surprised to see kai looking amusedly down at him, his heart beats 1000x faster and he can already imagine his cheeks turning that of a color of a cherry as kai thanks him.

sehun just keep on staring at the alpha because there's something different about kai’s eyes tonight, and whatever it is makes the butterflies on his stomach go wild.

god! is kai wearing eyeliner?

dark eyes look at his own and sehun concludes that yes, the alpha is wearing eyeliner, because his puppy eyes are more defined and more piercing tonight. 

okay. so denials aside, sehun finally admits to himself that he got a freakin' huge crush on kai.

"lemon likes lemon?" kai says in a playful voice, sipping on his lemonade. holy cow! is he talking about lemon? yep he is! 

lemon! my crush is talking about you!

"you have no idea. he loves it!" sehun gushes and giggles.

kai grins down at him and places another grape on his mouth, "he?"

sehun hummed a yes, "it's just a gut feeling."sehun explains, smiling to himself, sehun gulps down another glass. not because he want to accomplish his mission but because he feels his body tingling from the overwhelming scent of the alpha.

"grapes?" kai offers. 

shooking his head sehun mumbles a soft, "i prefer orange."

"orange then."

.

looking at the living room he caught sight of ryeowook winking and throws a kiss on his direction.

oh gosh. he planned all this. the older omega is his witness on his blooming romance. no scratch that, on his blooming friendship. because that's what they are right?

then kai fuckin stands up, and held out a hand. "might as well enjoy the night." kai is smiling his handsome smile when he says, "let's dance?"

sehun stares at his own shocked expression reflected on the alpha's clear dark orbs for a while.  
maybe he's joking. no maybe he's dreaming and the part where he meets kai tonight is just a product of his imagination due to his growing crush and admiration on the alpha.

but kai blinks down at him. waiting.

"asfyhyesofcourse." yeah right. nice one oh sehun. he mentally scolds himself. 

kai's hands are warm. like the first time the alpha touches his cool hands. 

but tonight is different. a bit more special for sehun as kai squeezed their hands together, leading him as they made their way on the living room, the alpha's hand around his waist as they sway slowly on the romantic music, the type of music sehun find cheesy and corny.

halfway through, sehun closes his eyes for awhile, savoring the moment. because like a fucked up fairytale, everything thing will come to it's tragic end, not because of the sad ending but it's because reality sucks and hurts the most.

"sehun?" kai is looking down at him. close, he's too close to him. "your crying?"kai gently wipe off the tears on his cheek. ah uh. wrong timing to be oh so emotional like this.

"hm." he hums as he leans down his forehead on the alpha's shoulder. "i want to go home."

"alright, little omega. i'll take you home."

"please."

-

stepping inside the apartment that night. sehun's at the middle of his trip to the bedroom when his surroundings start spinning until they blur. he balled the fabric atop his small baby bump. 

it hurts. 

he fumbles his pocket for his phone and dialed jia's number. but after four rings she's still not picking up. he calls her again. and again and again but to no avail his calls are left unanswered. maybe she's busy. 

the pain is too much for him to bear anymore. tears come tumbling down his cheeks.  
"le-lemon hold on."

dialling his cousin's number instead. luhan answered after three rings.

his cousin answered with a groggy voice. of course he's sleeping. it's already ten in the evening.

"sehun? fucking finally! where the heck are you?"

"hyung, i can't do this anymore. i'm.. i'm pregnant. i need you here hyung. i don't want to feel so.. so.."sehun forgot about the rest of the word, because, once again, luhan was comfort, and safety, and someone sehun could lean on.

he let out a sob, feeling so vulnerable as his knees finally gave up. luhan was shouting on the other line, but sehun can only cradle his phone on his chest as emotions come surging full force.

-

week 7 - pregnancy diary

hi lemon! don't worry i love you more than kai.

and of course, you'll meet your uncle lu soooooon~  
\- appa sehun 

 

-

a/n  
busy month for me.. and sadly got no time to update.. so to make up for my lack of updates, i put everything in here.. gosh this is a mess. T^T 

and exo!!! turn the music up now~ ♪  
we got that power power~ ♪♬ 

 

as alwayz, thank you so much for reading. and please do leave me a comment, i badly need some opinions on the next chapter..

#sekaipamore

xoxo


	9. orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w! unedited

-

somewhere on keeping himself conscious, sehun mumbled the apartment's address. praying that luhan heard him right.

-

when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is his cousin's face just a couple of inches away from his own.  
luhan's forehead was creased into lines of concern. that made him look more of his actual age.

the older omega let out a sigh of relief when he noticed sehun is already awake. "sehunnie, don't you dare do that to me again. i swear you almost give me a heart attack!" 

"hyung," sehun smiled weakly at his cousin. god, he missed listening to his voice. and it dawned to him that they're currently in a hospital with the surroundings and the sterile smell. "hyung! lemon! my baby!" sehun panicks and props himself up by the elbows. luhan is quick to support him as he sat up.

luhan pressed the button that inclines the bed, and arranged the pillows behind him so he can sit comfortably, "the doctor said the baby is alright, that it's all about your emotional breakdown." luhan holds his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

sehun finally sigh in relief caressing his tummy. "you okay now?" ask luhan looking down at him with pure concern. sehun nodded and gosh, god knows how much he missed his cousin.

"and damn, change your apartment's password will you?"  
luhan crossed his arms on his chest,"seriously? 111111?" he said and sehun can only slumped further into the pillows. "by the way, your hot neighbor helped me call an ambulance."

hot neighbor? is he talking about "kai?" sehun muttered, surprise slowly registers on his face.

luhan tips his head to the right as he informed him, "he's outside your apartment when i arrived. said he's worried about you."

sehun mouths an 'oh', and began to rub off the sleep completely in his eyes.

luhan looks at him, brows furrowed and voice serious when he asks "why are you ignoring my calls and text? now, tell me what is exactly going on with you."

sehun looks around, avoiding his cousin's angry look."and don't you dare lie to me." luhan added.

sehun opens his mouth, but closes it before he can say what's on his mind, as luhan takes a hold of his hand again. "half truths are also unacceptable."

holy cow! what to do now! luhan give his hand another squeeze and they lock gazes. "sehunnie, just tell me the truth." luhan finishes, his point clearly made. 

sehun dips his head. "but promise me first." 

"what?" luhan cocked an eyebrow and waits.

"that you won't get mad at me."

"okay okay." luhan said as they made a pinky promise.

.  
sehun licks his lips. this is it. no turning back now. sehun prepares himself mentally for what is coming next,luhan's endless blabbering and a very believable simulation of hell. 

"i agreed to be a surrogate omega."

"YOU DID WHAT?" luhan shouts, doe eyes turning comical.

sehun flinches, covering the latter's mouth, "hyung, lower your voice." sehun whispers afraid that someone would hear them. although surrogacy is now legal at their country, it's still frowned upon by many.

luhan nodded and sehun took his hand off his cousin. "so, they're locking you up there till you gave birth?" luhan said, furious. the tips of his ears turning red.

shaking his head, sehun breathes out slowly, calming himself."no nothing like that. the company makes sure i'm doing fine. and jia noona is a good friend."

"god! sehun, do you fucking know what you gotten yourself into?" luhan half yells, raking a hand through his hair. 

"i know.. but i don't regret anything!" sehun exclaimed, eyes glistening. having lemon is the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

luhan's mouth flattens into a disapproving line and began shaking his head. 

"tell me that after you hand the baby to the other parent." luhan emphasizes groaning. "sehunnie. it's like your letting yourself get drowned. slowly but surely."

doctor fei informed him well about the consequences and possible psychological side effects of partial surrogacy. but maybe he should've consulted and asked permission to his cousin first.

"hyung, your scaring me." sehun closes his eyes as he muttered, "you're mad at me now."

"of course! god! what should i do with you.." luhan said and pulls him into a tight embrace. "my sehunnie."

-

jia looks like she's at the verge of breaking down after entering in. throwing herself on sehun's chest.  
"i'm so sorry, cheesecake. please forgive me. this is all my fault! i should've accompanied you last night. i should've stayed with you 'till y--"

"noona."sehun says interrupting her, "don't. it's not your fault." ohgosh is that tears.

jia looks up and hugs him. "my cheesecake." yep it is. sehun pats her back as she began babbling about sleeping and hadn't heard her phone ring.

"yeah yeah, i'm fine now. and no worries i'm getting discharge later." sehun informed her as the female beta began to pinch his nose.

the door slammed open again and luhan struts in "here's your lemon popsicle." the older omega says and grimaces at the female beta. "who are you?"

"hyung, she's the one i'm talking about." sehun tells his cousin. as luhan hands him the popsicles.

"you're jia?" luhan asks. jia nods confused. "i'm luhan this brat's cousin. thank you for taking care of him." luhan added and sehun can feel his cousins protective façade go away, slowly warming at the female beta.

"it's no problem. nice to meet you." jia said and smiles.

sehun can feel it. this is going to be a wonderful day!

.

later that day, after getting discharged from the hospital. sehun thanks the heavens above as his cousin move in to the apartment with him. clinging to the older omega and tailing him wherever he goes as he arranges his things on the guestroom.

"can you sit down? play with jennie or do whatever you like. i'm busy here." luhan finally snaps.

sehun sits down at the bed and whispered "i just.. i miss you so much, hyung" 

jennie is luhan's pomeranian dog. a white ball of fluff, that is perfect alternate for a warm pillow.

the dog began to scratch the door, eager to explore her new home. sehun remembered trimming the dog's nails all those times he is still staying at his cousin's house. the pom is still a lot more tolerable that time and oh so small .

hands on his waist luhan turns around to face him. "well, i'm not going anywhere. and you!"

"me?" sehun asks pointing to himself. 

"yes. behave!"

after a couple of minutes of just sitting there watching, sehun finally stands up and made his way to the kitchen. of course with a bouncing pom following close behind him.

"jennie! come, come." kneeling down he tries to scope the dog. but failed as the mutt runs to the direction of the living room.

the dog jumps up at the sofa and began to roll around, tugging the pillows with it's cute teeth."jennie!"

right. this is going to be a woderful day.

.

days pass by quickly for sehun's liking.and sehun likes how things fall into place. from luhan's annoying voice waking him up every morning to their heart warming dinner with minseok, to his little adventures with jia and finally, kai's friendly visits!

but there's just one thing. one thing that sehun feels like crying everytime he take a look at his reflection in the mirror -- he's gaining a lot of weight -- it's a fact and there's nothing he can do about it. all thanks to jia's delicious homemade cooked foods and of course to lemon.

-

 

sehun is more of a cat person but what can he do when dogs loves him so much? luhan always loves dogs, telling him that dog's are more tolerable than people. and that's the reason they're man's best friend.

but luhan's pomeranian dog is a brat, spoiled and just a little like his owner. but today is an exception as sehun lie comfortably on the sofa with jennie sleeping atop his small baby bump, he's watching 'finding dory' on the huge led tv.

it's only him and the mutt. with luhan back to working at the café and jia at the company.

so he's surprised when the doorbell rang. is luhan back already? checking the time on his phone. 10:43 am. 

gently situating the dog on the sofa, as to not wake her up. he tiptoed his way on the door.

kai greets him with a huge grin on his handsome face when he opened the door. "little omega!"

"kai..hi!" he greets back mirroring the alpha's grin. cocker wiggles on kai's one arm hold and it's then that he realized that kai is holding a fruit basket full of oranges and lemons.

"your cousin tell me your 'being sappy and moody' when i bumped to him this morning. and i was wondering why you didn't came to gym class today, jongdae and your friend ryeowook are also asking about you when i told them we're neighbors."

sehun dips his head, tuning out after the first sentence because wait, wait, wait. luhan say what? god! no no no luhan can't do this to him. snapping at his thoughts on how to strangle his cousin later sehun looks up again at the alpha's attractive face. sleepy dark eyes, chiseled cheekbones, perfect jawline and fuck! kai's cleft chin. overall kim kai is forever a sight to behold.

kai holds out the basket and damn. despite the alpha's visits for the past days, sehun is still grasping the fact that his crush is indeed checking up on him. 

"i.. i'm fine. just lazy and y'know." sehun takes the basket and pets cocker. then jennie barks from behind them, kai looks down inside curiously. gosh no no no, 'jennie you cockblocker. i'm having a moment here.'

cocker barks back. "is that your cousin's dog?" kai asks fondly, looking down at the pom that is now circling sehun's feet on a protective stance. barking her cute bark at the alpha's dog.

"yeah." sehun replied. "oh, how rude of me. come in." pushing the door wider, sehun usheres the alpha in. "don't worry she won't bite."

kai is watching him intently. maybe because this is the first time sehun invited the alpha in. 

and then they were both quiet -- sehun waiting for the alpha to say something or just step inside. or even lift a finger! anything!

but the silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable. it was just that. silence.

now this is embarrassing he shoul've asked the alpha if he want to come in not b--

kai take a careful step followed by another and another. "i'm not intruding, am i?"

no your not! your always welcome to enter my heart! wait, what?

shaking his head."oh god no! i mean make yourself at home. it's just me and.. err jennie." sehun's glad he catches himself just in time. 

.

sitting down at the lavish sofa kai chuckles at the animated blue tang fish. opssss.. sehun mentally scolds himself, he forgot to turn the television off.

cocker and jennie go on each other’s side and sniffs one another’s tushies "what are they doing?" sehun asks. 

"it's the dog's way of greeting each other." kai laughs when the pitbull began to playfully wrestle the pomeranian.

offering oranges as they sit next to each other, with the fruit basket between them. kai peeled one and handed it to him.  
god! he can feel his heartbeat going wild. dory is now screaming the name of the whale shark, destiny~

and damn "your my destiny." sehun muttered looking a little dazed accepting the orange. 

stunned. kai made a little sound of surprise. 

wonder and awe swirls on the alpha's expressive face as sehun covers his embarassed self with a pillow.

too bad sehun hadn't see the alpha's shit eating grin.

the pregnant omega blames it all on the alpha's lemony scent and his awesome ability to say the worst things at the worst times.

-

week 9 - pregnancy diary

hi lemon! hope you're doing fine now. and yep jennie loves you soooo much she likes sleeping in my tummy.

and don't worry we're going on a trip with your uncle lu and minseok at the ocean soon!!!   
\- love appa sehun 

 

-

a/n:

i'd done my research guys. and it says a large percentage of surrogate mothers can't bare to hand the child to the intended parent.

and i know this fic is lacking in so many ways. (bagohan palang po ako.. pero alang-alang sa pusa at aso ko ginagawa ko po lahat ng makakaya ko mag-engrishhh at mag-grammarrrr kahit mali mali.. carabao engrishh pa moreee~) i'm trying my VERY best to learn english.. but it seems i have to study really hard because everything (specially my wordings) are so repeatitive.. gawd helpp meehhh~

T^T 

as alwayz, from the bottom of my heart thanks so much for reading, and to all who comments. you guys have no idea how a single comment made me go oh so emotional.. T^T  
and also thank you very much to all who leave kudos.

xoxo

ps. u guys should watch 'finding dory'. ahahaha des-ti-ny~~~~~~  
pps. and finally they're getting more closer now *crieessss* our sekai babies!!!


End file.
